1. Field of the Invention
Insecticidal compositions comprising a synthetic surfactant and capsaicin or other capsaicinoid, especially in the form of mixtures of capsaicinoids derived from Capsicum species, and the insecticidal employment thereof. According to the present invention, the employment of a synthetic surfactant in combination with capsaicin or other capsaicinoids, especially in the form of mixtures of capsaicinoids, especially mixtures derived from Capsicum species, but also including synthetic capsaicinoids such as the vanillyl amide of pelargonic acid (N-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzyl)nonamide), N-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzyl) heptamide, N-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzyl) octamide, N-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzyl) decamide, N-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzyl) undecamide, and N-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzyl) dodecamide, produces synergistic effectiveness not only as to enhancement effect but more importantly as to extending or prolonging effect in combating numerous insects, especially Fall Army Worms, Alfalfa Weevils, Corn Ear Worms, Corn Leaf Aphids, True Army Worms, Grasshoppers, Potato Leaf Hoppers, Beanleaf Beetles, and Soybean Thrips. As used herein, the term "capsaicinoid" is broad enough to encompass capsaicin and structurally related compounds or mixtures thereof typically found in most Capsicum species, including Capsicum annuum, Capsicum frutescens, Capsicum baccatum, Capsicum chinense and Capsicum pubescens. The insecticidal activity of the compositions of the present invention has been established on weeds, grasses, corn, beans, garden vegetables, fruits, and flowers, inter alia, the habitat or environment of the insect not being of particular significance and certainly not a critical limitation since the insecticidal compositions of the present invention may be employed against insects wherever they may be found.
2. Prior Art
The closest prior art is set forth in my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,525,597, issued Jun. 11, 1996 and 5,599,803 issued Feb. 4, 1997, directed respectively to combinations of an organophosphorous insecticidal ingredient and an activity-enhancing amount of a capsaicinoid in defined weight ratio limits and an effective insecticidal amount of a non-organophosphorous insecticidal ingredient plus an activity-enhancing amount of a capsaicinoid, also in defined weight ratio limits. These patents are submitted to be the closest prior art, although they do not in the slightest suggest a combination of a synthetic surfactant and a capsaicinoid, especially within the weight ratio limits hereinafter defined, for the purpose of producing a synergistic enhanced insecticidal effect and more importantly an extending or prolonging insecticidal effect of the compositions of the present invention to produce effective kill levels up to fourteen (14) days after application which, in most situations evaluated, was in fact found to be up to fourteen (14) times as long a period of effectiveness than produced by either of the two (2) ingredients alone or which could be calculated from the effectiveness of the individual components alone.
The prior art set forth in detail in our previous atents is considered to be related art but still fails, ust as do my previous patents, to show or suggest the presently-claimed combination of a synthetic surfactant and a capsaicinoid with all of its synergistic advantages of enhancement and prolongation of effective kill levels in actual field testing and use.
Although the compositions of my above-identified earlier patents are highly advantageous and effective in use, there is a constant effort to improve the environment and to employ insecticidal ingredients which are less toxic and in general safer so as to make them not only less hazardous to the user but also to make them more environmentally friendly and avoid the possibility of retention of toxic levels of ingredients on the habitat of the insects being eliminated and on the produce which is exposed to the treatment. The composition and method of the present invention go far in reaching these objectives since, although synthetic surfactants do not occur naturally, many are biodegradable and are certainly regarded as less toxic than many commonly used insecticides.